Hyne's Ledgend
by StarWhisperer
Summary: This is a story based on the school lesson about on the white seed ship. New chapter added about Griever. My first fic, Please R&R!!
1. Sorceresses

Fact No 1. : I don't own Final Fantasy  
  
  
  
This is My first fic! please don't be too mean, but constructive critism is always welcome.  
  
My story is based the lesson given to the children on the white seed ship (its on the opposite side of the ship from the cabin, the place where Elone jamp off).  
  
If you missed it out like I did the first time I played FF8, or have forgotten it then here it is:  
  
One day Hyne became lazy made tools, they were very clever tools and could create new tools. These tools were called Humans. Hyne decided they were becoming too plentiful so decided to destroy some of the young ones of the race. The humans became angry and attacked Hyne. He attacked them with magic but their numbers were too many for Hyne to kill them all. So the humans eventually won and in exchange for not killing him he said he would give them half his power.  
  
So he chopped himself in half and gave one half to the humans. Then the humans started to fight among themselves for the power and eventually one clan arrose victorious. But they could not make the skin work and someone came along and told them the half was actually a trick of Hynes and it was only his skin. And thats where she finished.  
  
  
  
Infuriating eh? so I decided to finish off the story bearing in mind I don't like this story and it's only a ledgend so I can change it a bit(or alot) :)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The leader of the one remaining clan finally stood victorious infront of Hyne his sword resting on Hynes throat. The fighting had been intence with Hyne throwing many magic tricks at him but none were fatal.  
  
It had been many generations since Hyne had rained down fire from the sky that had killed so many children. And it was his great-grandfather Grobmar who after emerging victorious had been given the useless skin which Hyne had said contained so much power. But now He, Zorblek now had within his grasp the amazing power that was contained within Hyne.  
  
"You are cornered now, Oh mighty one" Zorblak hissed "It is time for you to fulfil your promise and give me half of your power" Hyne sighed  
  
"Woe that this race is so violent. With your foolish wars and murderous ways I am loath to enturst you power. But as you wish, so shall be it." Hyne over Zorblaks armoured shoulder to the clan arranged behind him.  
  
"With you lies the responsobility of keeping this power in check. And now. I shall make the best of a bad choice" Reaching out behind Zorblak, Hyne grabbed the tands of Zorblaks twin daughters, Vazra and Vizray, and pulled them to him. He released the girls hands then plunged them into his own stomach. His hands emerged carrying a black flame. He divided it between his hands and solemly gave one to each child.  
  
"I divide half of my powers between you, use them wisely and when you die, for you will die, pass your half of the powers onto someone deserving. Do not let your heart be corrupted with the power I now give you."  
  
Zorblak roared in rage and yelled out  
  
"The power should be mine! Give it to me now!" But Hyne had already gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please Review. I'd like to make this story continue on to the present day, It would be a Squino, Quifer kind of thing with all the gang back together after the Ultimactia thing that is if you all like it. But I'll put up chapter 2 whatever kind of reviews I get :) 


	2. The Prophesy

"My friends" Hyne said to the array of creatures infront of him. "I have come to tell you that one of the 'man creatures' has at last forced me to give half of my powers away, the time is now here." there was a hush among those assembled then a great outcry.  
  
"Please by friends, do not be alarmed"  
  
"But the skin, what about the skin?" Asked one of the creatures.  
  
"Alas, the skin survives still containing the other half of my powers. But the foolish men could not work out it's secret and blamed me for their lack of knowledge, but it was not all their doing. Griever. Step forward" The rest of the creatures gave a sharp gasp. "My friends, griever came to the man creature that received the half and told him that it was only my skin. That it did not contain any special powers in the hope that he might himself gain the powers it contained. But he had not enough virtue and wisdom to find the half's secrets." The creatures infront of Hyne all wept and cried for the betrayal of their beloved brother.  
  
"For your betrayal Griever" Continued Hyne "You will be punished. From this day forth you shall be banished unto this ring" Hyne held up a plain silver ring "Until one as black hearted as you releases you to server them." and with that Hyne tossed the ring to griever. There was a bright flash and when the creatures could look again Griever had disappeared and on the ground lay the ring. But it was changed. Now the front was embossed with a perfect image of Grievers face. "It is done." Every being in the room lowered their heads in private mourning for their loss and pain.  
  
"My friends, today great events have begun. The greatest this world has ever seen. And today my friends will bring more losses than that of Griever. Many sacrifices must be made and, my children, they must be made by you." Each creature took a minute to realise that Hyne had called them his children. 'My Children' he had said. Although he had created them and visited them for hunderds of years all of which they had called him 'father' he had called them 'friends'. And now the joy at hearing those words was almost drowned out by the sadness in his voice. "Do you accept the sacrifices which you must make?"  
  
"Anything for you father" The creatures replied. Hyne smiled at them but soon looked solomn again.  
  
"The task is great and if there was another way I would take it. But there is none.  
  
"Soon I must leave you my friends." All the creatures gave out great wails of distress. "Someday I will come back. You must each prepare for that day. This will be the sign of my coming:  
  
"When the seeds which were planted flower into a Garden  
  
And the Garden hunts it's prey.  
  
When the moon begins to cry once more  
  
Bringing terror into the fray.  
  
When the Guardians come together again  
  
To kill the beloved ring.  
  
And the Powers that were divided into two  
  
Shall all come to angels wings.  
  
When for redemption the traitor asks  
  
Bringing forth hidden power  
  
And when the six accept him home  
  
Trust and love do flower  
  
When the secret of power  
  
By the lion is found.  
  
And Hynes only precious child  
  
By the light is crowned.  
  
Then shall Hyne come again,  
  
Bringing with him hope and choice  
  
and with the 7 and the 17  
  
the world will learn to rejoice.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
TeeHee I hope you liked my rhyme, you should be able to work out some of the events but the things that aren't true yet will be what my story is about if you all want me to continue, pretty please? Please Review and tell me if it's good or just icky. thank you :) 


End file.
